


I get caught up just for a minute

by consciousness_streaming



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tour Fic, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consciousness_streaming/pseuds/consciousness_streaming
Summary: A small conversation somewhere in middle America about bucket lists





	I get caught up just for a minute

The idea of their bucket lists comes up one night on tour while Dan scrolls mindlessly through tumblr. Phil’s on the other side of the bed in their hotel room catching up on e-mails since he can’t while they’re driving during the day.

They’re somewhere in middle of the fuck nowhere America and Dan doesn’t ever want to see another corn field.

“What’s on your bucket list, Phil?” He waits for Phil to turn his attention from his phone before he follows up with, “Is there anything we haven’t done that you want to do?”

They do this sometimes, ask each other things, check in that they’re still on the same wave length. It’s healthy to do in a relationship and Dan’s therapist wholeheartedly encouraged him when he told her he and Phil still talk to each other like this. He may have had issues with his depression and social anxiety, but he’s proud to say his relationship didn’t have any red flags for his therapist.

“I dunno,” Phil says after a moment. Dan loves that he takes the question in stride, pausing to answer it thoughtfully. “We’re already in the works to go to Russia and Brazil and the other places we haven’t been and have always wanted to go.”

“True,” Dan agrees, thrilled that they can travel all over the world and technically have it be part of their jobs. “But anything else that we should factor into our plans?”

“Like marriage and kids and a dog,” Phil asks slyly. It’s come up before, many times, actually. Neither of them are in a rush to get to the altar. It’s been ten years, after all, and they’re still in love and committed to one another.

Dan finds Phil’s hand on the bed between them, both of their dominant hands still clutching their phones. “We’re doing that one day, we’ve discussed it. But, I mean like, petting a lion or skydiving out of an airplane, anything like that?”

Phil squeezes Dan’s hand, “Nah, not that I can think of right now. I would have told you already if I had thought of something.” He looks back at his phone for a minute or two and Dan starts to think the conversation is over. He’s not quite ready to turn back to tumblr though and he stares down at his sheet-covered knees for a minute.

“I think,” Phil says, startling Dan out of his thoughts, “that you and I are in a unique place where we can make most of our bucket list items come true.” He puts his phone on the nightstand, carefully plugging it in to charge with his adapter looking clunky in the beige colored wall beside their bed. He clicks the lamp off and turns towards Dan.

“Most millennials our age don’t have the money or time or lack of responsibilities that we have. I think a lot of people our age have to pick a couple things, save up money and vacation time from their jobs, and only do those things. They can’t do the whole list. So it’s a fun concept for them to think about and fantasize about while they’re at their boring jobs,” Phil settles into bed, pulling the covers over himself and placing his glasses on the nightstand as well.

Dan hums his agreement, turning Phil’s statement over in his head. He has a feeling he’ll be meditating on this for a couple of days.

“For now,” Phil says, pulling Dan down the bed to lie next to him, “I have you and our amazing life together, this tour, and more countries to see in the next few months. If something else comes up, you’ll be the first to know.”

Dan feels Phil kiss the back of his neck as he settles into being the little spoon, Phil’s chest a perfect fit against his back.

“I feel the same, I think,” Dan says into the dark.

“You think,” Phil whispers across the bed, slightly teasing.

Dan pulls his arm tighter around his chest, “No, I know I do. I’d tell you too if something comes up.”

“I know. Now go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from lordes “the louvre”


End file.
